Awakening Of The Soul
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: After being 'reincarnated', Harry is put to the test. Now in the Sinnoh region, Harry must face Team Galactic as they try to destroy the world to build a new one. Aura user, Psychic Harry. Slightly dark beginning.
1. Thrice Defied

Harry ran as fast as he could, the precious bundle in his arms squirming and crying at the speed. He couldn't run as fast as he used though, not with his old age. It was only a matter of time before the caught him and killed them both. He could hear them now, they were ganging in on them. There were two running behind him, Harry guessed, while another two were flying by his sides. Harry risked a glance backwards and cursed. The wizards running behind them looked in pain, as if they hadn't run much but they were not letting up. If anything, they seemed to run faster.

Harry looked at the bundle in his arms, a tear sliding through his cheek. He couldn't believe his friends, people he considered family, had done this. To think he had trusted them. He should have guessed something was up the moment they had started distancing themselves from him. Ron he could expect, he was a jealous prat even in old age. But Hermione? Totally unexpected. The Weasley's had done the best to ignore everything in the hopes it would blow over. Fat chance. They might be alive, only barely, and would stay like that until Harry was either captured or dead.

Harry panted as he ran past the wards. They were not that strong - they were mainly notice me not's and animal repelling - but they would hold for a couple minutes. He slowed to a slow jog until he stopped in front of a rickety silver gate. On the middle of the gate was a rather intricate design. It was a Phoenix in flight with flames pouring from it silver feathers, a wand tightly clutched in its talons.

The Potter Family Graveyard

Harry smiled a sadly as he opened the gate and stepped inside. How ironic, he would die where he would, or should, be buried. He doubted they would bury him in there though. Harry walked through the old beaten path towards his destination. There were hundreds of tombstones in the graveyard. Everyone born to the Potter Line or married into it were buried there.

He stopped in front of a joint grave. It had the design of a pair of deer, their antlers touching, a lily wrapped around their antlers. This was it. His parents final resting place. It said:

Lily and James Potter

1960 - 1981

To the well organized mind,

Death is but the next great adventure

Rest in Peace

Harry waved his hand and conjured a bouquet of Lily's in front of the grave. He sighed sadly, a tear sliding through his cheek as he gazed at his grandson, the first and last to ever be born. He had more but he would never consider them his grand-kids, not with what their parents had done. Poor sweet Lily, her murder had been the eye opener for him. He came to realize what the others were doing. And he had planned accordingly. He emptied his vaults of everything. Money, books, heirlooms, everything.

He had originally planed to give them to his sons when they had matured more - James took his personality from his grandfather with his pranks and Albus he didn't even want to consider - but after hearing them whisper, or what they thought was whispering, about their involvement in the murder of their sister, Harry was glad he hadn't giving them the vault keys sooner. Anyone who killed family or killed in general for money was no son of his.

And Ginny. There was the real kicker. To think Harry had loved her. She had confessed to her sons - not his anymore - that she had only married Harry for the money and fame that came with being Lady Potter. That had been the last straw. He took his grandson, little Ashton Potter, and his trunk with everything and left. Only he hadn't gotten very far before the others had noticed his and Ashton's disappearance, the lack of anything in his vaults and sent a team of highly trained Hit Wizards after him.

Another tear followed the first one down his cheek. He had planned to leave the country with Ash, but with his old age he became slow, or at least slower than he used to be. Now, he knew they were going to die. Harry didn't care if he died but he couldn't bare the thought of little Ash dying with him.

The minute the wards fell, Harry felt it. It took mere seconds before there were four pissed off wizards in front of him. Two were panting, looking as if they had done a marathon, which they kinda did. The other two looked merely winded. Their wands slightly raised, only one tip glowing red while the rest glowed a sickly green.

"Potter, put the baby down and give me your wand." The only one not wanting to kill him said as he looked at his teammates. He looked nervous and slightly green.

Harry looked at the three other wizards. They looked pissed. One was even rising his wand slightly, Harry noted, as if he thought he was being discrete. Harry looked around him. There was no way he could escape, at least no without harming Ash. If he apparated there was a chance he'd splinch himself and Ash. He couldn't run anymore, not with his age, and the other wizards would catch him faster than before. There was no time to make a portkey either. He swallowed. There was only on thing left he could do. He would die but at least Ashton would live if they tried anything on him. He just hopped it worked for him as it worked for his mother.

"No." Harry said as he turned slightly to hide Ash from the wizards. 'One'

"Potter, just put the baby down and hand over your wand. No harm will come to him." The peacemaker of the group said as he raised his wand slightly.

"No." Harry said again as he eyed the three other wizards. They were already loosing their patience. One was already pointing his wand at him, the sickly green light of the spell illuminating his face darkly. 'Two'

"This is the last time I will say this Potter. Put the baby down and hand over your wand." He said, his voice dripping with nervousness.

Harry looked at his grandsons face for what he guessed would be the last time and memorized every detail. Ashton had messy black hair, the same as Harry's, with big amber eyes. He looked a lot like his father but he could see traces of his daughter in him. The shape of his eyes and nose where completely her's. Harry tore his loving eyes from his grandson and looked harshly at the Hit Wizards.

The peacemaker, the one hoping to stun instead of kill, looked hopeful that Harry would do as he said and put the baby down. He would be disappointed.

Harry swallowed harshly. "No." 'Three'

"That's it! Our orders are to bring Potter dead or alive, right?" The middle one of the green trio asked the peacemaker to which he received a meek nod. He jabbed his wand in Harry's direction. "Then lets kill him. _Avada Kedavra!_"

With a flash of green, Harry knew nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This chapter might seem a little confusing with the little countdown so I'll explain.**

**In the book, it is stated that the number 3 is a magical number. The prophecy itself says 'born to those who had thrice defied him'. Before Lily died she begged Voldemort not to kill Harry three times. So you can see where I'm going with this.**


	2. Golden Radiance

Jirachi flew fast through the night sky, her eyes darted from side to side. Her pink companion, Mew, was doing the same. Both of them were looking for something though they were not sure what it was. All the Legendary Pokemon had been ordered by Arceus, The Creator, to look over the infinite worlds and dimensions for something. Only problem was he didn't explain. He only said 'When you find the Golden Radiance, bring it here'. It had already been two years and there was still no sign of this 'Golden Radiance'. Jirachi, Mew and Celebi had teamed up to look for it through the vast number of universes. They had traveled through worlds inhabited by digital monsters, fairy tales and more. Jirachi didn't think she could keep going like this. Hopefully, they would find it in this world.

"Do you see anything?" Mew asked her as she flew beside her.

Jirachi shook her head. "Nothing out of the normal. And you?"

Mew shook her head as well. "No." She sighed, exhausted. "I think it's time we stepped it up a bit."

Jirachi nodded. "Great idea."

Closing her eyes, Jirachi opened the flap in her belly to reveal her one 'True Eye' to have a more in depth look. Mew's eyes glowed blue as she activated her Aura Sight. Looking around, Jirachi could see nothing but pollution, violence and crude behavior. She sighed sadly. This was taking too long and she was tired. When was the last time she slept? Oh, that's right. Before they were issued their mission. She sighed again. 'At this rate, we are never gonna find this 'Golden Radiance'.

With a swirl of green light, Celebi materialized in front of them. Before they could say anything to their fellow legendary, he said, "Follow me."

Letting go of their concentration, Jirachi opened her eyes while Mew's eyes stopped glowing. They shared a confused look but followed Celebi towards a dead forest. When they past the first rotten tree, Jirachi and Mew slowed down a little, their eyes wide. What was once a dead forest was now a green and luscious forest filled with wild life. A forest that rivaled that of their world, one not touched by man nor pollution. How could this forest be hidden from the rest of the world?

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Celebi bellowed as he flew faster.

They quickly got over their shock and followed Celebi until they got to a pair of silver gates.

"What are we doing here Celebi?" Mew asked him as they floated above the gate.

Celebi shook his head. "You will see. Now hide."

Not even hesitating, they did as Celebi said. They hid in the graveyard behind some gravestones. Though not without difficulty. There seemed to be some kind of force field trying to throw them out the moment they flew inside the resting place.

They hid at the most appropriate of moments because, the second the were behind the tombstone, a man in his early sixties holding a bundle came running faster than he should towards the silver gates. They could see him clearly now as he opened the gates and stepped inside the graveyard. He had black hair peppered with white and gray and emerald green eyes. He wore a simple pair of black pants, a white shirt, and leather boots. He walked slowly through an old beaten path, his eyes not leaving the little bundle in his arms.

"Wha-" Jirachi started.

"Keep quiet and look." Celebi interrupted as he pointed at the man. The man stopped in front of a joint grave and, to Mew's and Jirachi's shock, conjured a bouquet of lily's.

"How did he do that?" Mew asked as she got over her shock.

"Magic." Celebi responded, his eyes never leaving the stick waving figures outside of the graveyard.

"Magic? But I thought Father destroyed it. Didn't he say it was useless?"

"He was wrong." Celebi answered, "Magic is one of the most useful things I have seen in my lifetime. When Father tried to destroy it, it disappeared. With it's disappearance from our world, it ended flowing through the multiverse. There are many worlds with the energy because of that. A fracture of it ended up here. With it's arrival, it was absorbed into the planet. It has been here for so long, the world being so saturated with it, that people have been born with the ability to use the energy. They are almost like the Aura users and Psychics back home."

Mew and Jirachi were shocked. They had been there when their Father, Arceus, had first created magic. It had flowed so beautifully, so graceful in the orb it was kept in. Only for it to be 'destroyed' when He deemed it not battle worthy. He had not seen its worth, its potential. What a mistake he had made.

Mew said. "If it disappeared when he tried to destroy it, why didn't Father search for it afterwards?"

Celebi shook his head. "Father saw it as a nascence. Why bother search for it when he had better things to do? After all, it was only good for parlor tricks, or so he said."

Mew and Jirachi had a lot to think about when they got back to the Hall of Legends. They were snapped away from their thoughts as they felt the force field, the one trying to expel them from the holy ground, collapse, their eyes instantly on the robed men as they ran towards the other man. They talked for some time before one of the robed men slowly raised his stick, the tip glowing a sickly green.

Jirachi and Mew gasped. The green light, the magic the robed man was charging, felt of death.

"What is this?" Jirachi asked, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Death Magic." Celebi responded, "Magic can do a lot of things, both wonderful and horrible. This is just one of them."

"We have to help him!" Jirachi said panicky.

Celebi only shook his head. "We can't do anything but let their fate unfold"

Jirachi turned to Mew. "What about you? Are you just going to let him die?"

Mew looked at the scene sadly. "I wish I could help, but Celebi is right. We cannot interfere, not in this situation."

Jirachi sighed as she looked at the man. A sudden thought struck her. "Why are we here?"

"Yeah." Mew said, turning to the green fairy. "Why are we here Celebi?"

"Because I believe have found our Golden Radiance." He responded, his eyes never leaving the talking men.

"Really? What is it?" Jirachi asked excitedly. If they found it, that meant they could finally go home! She could feel the excitement rushing through her body at the thought.

"Him." Celebi said, pointing at the man trying to shield the bundle from the robed men.

"Him?!" Mew asked, panicking. "Then we have to help him!"

Jirachi gave her a hard stare. Really? Only now did she want to help?

"Only his soul." Celebi clarified, "That is why we cannot interfere. He must perish."

Mew and Jirachi looked at him with horrified expressions.

"How are you okay with this? You don't seem bothered by any of this" Jirachi said.

Celebi gave them both a hard stare. "Since I was first created, I have witnessed terrible things. Death, abuse, murder. Compared to some of the things I have witnessed, this is nothing more than a scuffle."

After that statement they could not look at the green fairy in the eye.

"Pay attention. When I say, take the robed men down." Celebi said as he tensed.

Paying close attention to the robed men, they were horrified when one of them shot the green beam of death at the green eyed man. The beam hit the man and he fell to the floor, dead. The same robed man pointed the stick towards the baby and shot the same green light.

Jirachi almost had a heart attack. Mew looked sick as well.

A golden shield appeared in front of the bundle, stopping the green magic in its track and flung it back. The man looked horrified as he was hit with his own green magic.

"Take them out!" Celebi ordered as he flew from behind the tombstone.

Jirachi and Mew followed his lead without hesitation and attacked the other three men.

"What the blood-" One man started only to be hit over the head by a long metallic tail courtesy of Mew. Celebi took care of another with a quick Swift attack while Jirachi threw the last wizard an Energy Ball straight in the face.

With that done, Jirachi floated close to the fallen body of the green eyed man. She closed her eyes and opened her one 'True Eye'. What she saw surprised her. Now she knew what Arceus meant by Golden Radiance. The soul of the fallen man was a brilliant golden color, the same color as the shield that had protected the bundle. Just as it was golden, it seemed to radiate a pureness not seen in many people. Using her powers as a Legendary Pokemon, Jirachi 'grabbed' a hold of the soul and stored it in her 'True Eye'. With that done, she turned her attention to the squirming bundle in the limp arms of the man. What she saw shocked her.

"Ash?" She said in shock.

"Where?" Mew asked.

"Here!" She said as she pointed at the baby. Mew floated close and saw the baby's face.

It was Ash Ketchum. Down to the unruly black hair, big amber eyes and the lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks. The birthmarks looked like scars though, really fresh too. Mew quickly used Heal Pulse to close the bleeding wounds.

"We have to go" Celebi said as he floated in the sky.

"What is Ash doing here?" Mew asked him.

"That is not Ash Ketchum." He stated as he opened up a portal to the Hall of Origin. He turned to them and beckoned them towards the portal. "That is Ashton Potter, Ash Ketchum's counterpart. Now, we must go. It is of the utmost urgency we go to the Hall of Origin. I'm sure Arceus will wan't to see our find."

"Are we just going to abandon him here?!" Jirachi asked concerned.

"Little Ashton will be alright. No harm will come to him. Now, into the portal!" Celebi urged her. "I do not know about the both of you, but I am exhausted."

Jirachi sighed as she looked at the baby's sleeping face. With one last look, she flew through the portal. Mew used Heal Pulse on the robed men before she and Celebi went through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Arceus has a reason why he banished magic to the Harry Potter world. When it was first created, like many things, it was in its beginning stages. It could only do the simplest of things. It hadn't grown or evolved to do what the people in the Harry Potter world are able to do. Arceus never saw its potential growth, its power, and banished it because it would not aid them in battle but hinder them instead.**


	3. Delayed Reincarnation

A portal opened up and out came three Legendary Pokémon; Mew, Jirachi and Celebi. They seemed to be in a hurry if their frantic flying was any indication.

They flew quickly into the main building. It was a really big temple made of white marble, crystal chandeliers and polished drawings in the walls. The roof was being held by Greek style white marble columns. Quickly opening the temple's golden doors, they floated/flew inside.

The inside was as beautiful as it was the outside. Big columns held the ceiling from the edges of the enormous room while the rest was all white marble. Stories about every Legendary written in drawings littered the walls. In the middle of the room was a gigantic circular table with golden thrones around it, all various sizes to the seats to accommodate everyone. The biggest seat, the one higher than all the rest, was Arceus.

"We must call a meeting." Celebi said as he and Mew sat on their thrones. Jirachi nodded and, after gathering enough power that she would be heard by all the Legendaries throughout the multivers, let out a shriek. Celebi and Mew covered their ears as they glared at the screeching Jirachi. They hated when she did that but it could not be avoided. It was either that or go look for all the Legendaries throughout the multivers and, obviously, that would take ages.

After a few minutes of continued screeching, Jirachi finally stopped and sat on her golden throne.

It only took minutes before the rest of the Legendaries started appearing, a miracle considering sometimes they just ignored the call. With the way they were arriving, It didn't take long before almost everyone was on their thrones.

Everyone was talking or shouting, all trying to be heard above the rest. It didn't take long before a few started to get angry. It was Arceus, finally arriving, that called the meeting to start.

"Order!" Arceus yelled from his throne as he tried to quiet down the rest of the Legendaries. It seemed to do the trick because, as soon as he bellowed, he had everyone's attention.

"Thank you." He said, "Now, why has this meeting been called?"

At this, everyone looked at Jirachi. She looked around nervously and cleared her suddenly dry throat. 'She has never liked being the center of attention in our meetings' Celebi thought.

Jirachi seemed to shrink into her seat as everyone looked at her.

"We have found The Golden Radiance." She muttered softly, her white cheeks gaining a pink tinge.

"What?" Arceus said, "Please, speak louder."

Jirachi swallowed slightly and sighed before straightening up.

"Celebi, Mew and I have found The Golden Radiance" She said a little louder.

The silent room seemed to quieten even further. No one made a sound for a minute before everyone started talking. It was pandemonium. Everybody tried speaking louder than the other.

"They found it?"

"Where was it?!"

"What is it?"

"Silence!" Arceus bellowed again as he floated in his throne. Everyone quieted immediately.

"Did you really find it?" He asked Jirachi. She nodded meekly as she opened her 'True Eye' and released the soul contained within.

There was more than one confused look when they saw nothing more than Jirachi's open Eye. Arceus, Mew and Celebi, however, looked rather interested.

"Where is it?" Asked Cresselia, confused. She, like all others, couldn't see anything besides Jirachi's open 'Third Eye'.

"You must use either Psychic or Aura vision to see it." Jirachi informed them.

The other Legendaries quickly activated either Psychic or Aura vision and gasped. In front of Jirachi was an orb the size of a pokeball. It glowed golden while energy flowed gracefully inside it.

"What is that?" Manaphy asked.

It was Uxie who answered. His voice ha a tinge of awe. "A golden glow? It must be a pure soul." He said. "It is strange, however. We don't see many like that anymore. I wonder to which person it belonged."

Arceus nodded as he gazed at the soul, his eyes holding nothing more than pride.

"You are correct Uxie. This is a pure soul." He said as he used psychic to make the soul float in front of him, "It is, however, not just any soul. It is the soul of someone from another universe. Someone who was related to the Ash of that universe."

"Why did you want us to look for it?" Mew could not help but ask. They had spent two years looking for the sou and she felt she, like everyone else, deserved to know the reason as to why.

Arceus's look of pride turned sad as he answered. "Our Chosen One, the one destined to protect the Pokémon World from utter chaos, cannot be relied completely to protect it."

That statement caused unrest among the Legendaries.

"How so?" Mesprit asked nervously.

"I have seen the path our destiny is headed towards and I cannot say I liked what I saw." Arceus said, "Our Chosen One would have prevented immediate chaos, that is certain. However, he would not prevent what would come after he was gone. Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare would come forth once more. This time united. While separate, they were an annoyance that could be dealt with. United, however, would make them nigh impossible to defeat. That is why I made it our priority to look for this specific soul."

"This soul" He continued, "Is the soul of Harry Potter, Ash's grandfather from another universe. With his helping and mentoring, Ash will be able to fulfill his destiny."

There was a sudden silence before Entei started yelling.

"Mentoring?! What mentoring?!" Entei argued, "You said that the soul is from another universe, correct? Then how will he be of any help to Ash? Even if he were to keep the memories of his past life he wouldn't be able to help anyhow. He wouldn't know anything! Even if he were to be reborn right now he would still be a year younger than Ash. What a mentor he would be!"

Everyone looked taken aback as Entei seemed to get angrier and angrier as he continued his argument.

Arceus chuckled. Uxie looked amused. Dialga started laughing. Celebi, serious Celebi, looked to be holding his laughter.

"What is so funny?!" Entei roared at them.

Arceus chuckled again. "He has already been born."

Entei looked confused. He wasn't the only one though. Every other Legendary, bar the ones laughing, looked confused too.

Uxie took pity on Entei and decided to explain. "Two years ago, right before we were sent to retrieve the 'Golden Radiance', a baby was born without a soul."

"I thought a person could not live without a soul." Mew said as she crossed her paws.

"That is true." Uxie said, "However, this case was special. Arceus used his Aura to mimic the involvement of the soul in the infants body. Because the soul is what produces Aura, the body 'thinks' it's alive. The rest is up to the brain."

Everybody looked at Arceus for confirmation.

"Correct as always Uxie." Arceus said with a nod at Uxie's direction.

"Now, while I might be confident in Harry Potter, I will not be taking any chances" Arceus said as the soul floated towards the lake trio. "Because of that, I had the infant be born in _that_ dimension"

They looked confused for a moment before their eyes alight with understanding.

"What must we do?" Azelf said determined as Uxie 'grabbed' the soul.

"You, Mesprit and Uxie will take the soul and connect it with the body." Arceus said as he started floating out of his chair.

Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit nodded before they opened a portal and left. Jirachi looked a little confused though. When she had the soul in her 'Third Eye', she had felt powerful magic inside the soul.

"What of his magic?" Jirachi asked.

Arceus nearly scoffed. "Leave it. It is only good for silly tricks."

Jirachi nearly sighed. If only he had seen what it could really do.

* * *

><p>Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit stepped floated out of the portal and flew through the trees as they searched for the soul's body.<p>

"Where is it?" Mesprit asked as she and Azelf followed Uxie through the dark forest. Azelf shrugged.

"Over there!" Uxie said as they got out of the forest and came upon a town. The town was small, only consisting of five houses. Two houses had two floors while the rest only had one. Uxie headed towards the closest one with two floors. They stopped outside of the second floor window. Inside, tucked in bed, was a two-year old boy with unruly dark blue hair and emerald-green eyes being read a bed time story by his mother. They waited until the toddler had fallen asleep and the mother had left before they opened the window and floated inside.

"Is he the one?" Mesprit asked, curiously.

"Yes." Uxie said as he used psychic to connect the soul with the toddler. With a pink glow, the soul was absorbed into the body.

With their mission done, Mesprit and Azelf turned to leave only to see Uxie waving his arms at the child.

"What are you doing?" Azelf asked as the child glowed yellow before returning to normal.

"I have my doubts with this whole thing." Uxie said as he finished what he was doing. "To put my mind at ease, I have gifted the boy with a higher IQ."

"You think he was stupid?" Azelf asked.

"Stupid? No. Lazy and Unmotivated? Yes." Uxie said, "I merely did it for the sake of our destiny. If he is to be Ash's mentor, I expect him to be knowledgeable about Pokémon. I do not wish to bare witness to two Ash's walking around."

"That's harsh." Mesprit winced.

"But true, as you both know." Uxie stated.

Mesprit and Azelf shared a look and nodded. Floating towards the toddler, they raised their arms.

'I give to you the gift of willpower' Azelf thought as the baby glowed blue. 'May your determination be second to none'.

Azelf floated next to Uxie after he finished.

'I give to you the gift of emotion' Mesprit thought as the baby glowed pink. 'May your emotions be at your control, even in the harshest of times'.

With her blessing done, they opened a portal and went through it.

If they had stayed a few seconds more, they would have been greeted by the odd sight of the toddler glowing a myriad of colors. The toddler glowed for ten minutes before the colors seemed to be absorbed into a ball of light inside the toddlers chest.


	4. Unwarranted Fears and Emerging Memories

As soon as the Legendary Lake Trio had left through the portal, a strange thing happened. So strange in fact, that even Uxie - The Legendary Pokémon Of Knowledge - wouldn't have known what was happening.

The toddler glowed blue, bright blue, pink, a slightly darker pink and yellow. In the outside, that was the only thing that could be seen happening. In the inside however, that was a different story all together.

The yellow light focused on the brain. It awakened parts of the brain that were usually unused while, with the help of the darker pink light, activating specific parts of the brain that were necessary for a psychic. With the last of the gifts energy, it locked the memories of the toddlers past life until the brain could handle sixty odd years worth of memories.

The pink light never strayed from his heart. It dimmed the emotions from his old life, only leaving feelings of love and peace.

The bright blue light stretched from its former resting place and expanded towards the whole body, while doing so intertwining with the Aura the soul produced. Strengthening itself as it did so.

The blue light stayed with the pink light. Not doing anything immediate but emitting an aura of determination.

After everything was done, a golden glow traveled throughout the body, healing it while making the changes permanent. No one would be able to take away the gifts without seriously harming the child.

The child didn't even twitch as everything happened. He continued to sleep, not aware about the changes in his body. Not aware about who had been in his room after his mother left or about who he used to be.

* * *

><p>Two six-year-old boys ran through a clearing as they played a game of tag. One was a blond hair boy with orange eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with orange stripes, brown shorts and orange sneakers. The other boy had dark blue hair and emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts and blue sneakers.<p>

The blond-haired boy laughed as he ran away from the blue haired boy. "You can't catch me Harry!"

The blue haired boy laughed as he sped up a little. His hand almost touching the others shirt. "Just you wait!"

They continued to play while, sitting near the tree line, their mothers talked.

Barry's mom, Pearl, was a slightly overweight woman with shoulder-blade length brown hair and brown eyes. Hadrian's mother, Johanna, on the other hand was a slim woman with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Is it still happening?" Pearl asked Johanna as she watched Barry run from Harry through the clearing.

"Yes" Johanna sighed, "Every time he gets emotional, weird things happen around him. The other day, Harry tried to reach for my poffin case in the kitchen cabinets. When he couldn't reach he started pouting. When I was about to lift him up, the case suddenly started floating and landed in his arms."

Pearl looked thoughtful for a second. "It sounds to me like he could be Psychic"

Johanna sighed again. "That's what I thought"

"Didn't you used to have a friend that was psychic?" Johanna suddenly asked Pearl.

"Why yes, I did!" Pearl exclaimed.

"How did she train her powers?" Johanna asked. She needed to know. Who knows when Harry will get angry and upset and hurt somebody. For the sake of Harry's health and happiness, she needed to know.

Pearl made a 'hmm' sound as she tried to remember. "I think she learned how to control her psychic abilities with a Pokémon book. If I remember correctly, it had detailed information on how psychic Pokémon could control their powers"

"Where can I buy it?" Johanna asked urgently.

"I think you can buy it in Jubilife City. There is a book store there that should have it" Pearl informed her.

"It's rather early" Johanna said as she looked at her watch. "If I hurry I might make it to Jubilife and back."

Pearl looked shocked. "Your going right now?"

"Yes" Johanna said as she stood up and grabbed a pokeball from her pocket. "I need that book. The sooner the better. Pearl, would you mind looking after Harry while I go to Jubilife? I wont be gone for long"

"It's a days trip from here to there on foot" Pearl said.

"Half if you run" Johanna informed Pearl. "How about it? Can you?"

"But of course!" Peal said. Johanna smiled as she threw the pokeball in the air.

"Come on out Glameow!"

The pokeball open and released a beam of red light. The red light took form and vanished. In its place was a gray feline Pokémon with a slender physique. It had a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears, a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs had similar fringes. Its feet were tipped with white, and had pink paw pads on the underside. It had a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it.

"Tell Harry I will be back before sundown" Johanna said as she and Glameow ran towards Route 201.

"Of course" Pearl responded even though Johanna couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Hadrian sat in a chair next to the window, lost in thought. After his mom had left for Jubilife City, He and Barry had only stayed in the clearing of Lake Verity for half an hour before Pearl had taken them back to Twinleaf Town for lunch. It was five in the afternoon now and his mom still hadn't come back. Harry was getting worried. What if something happened to her? What if she got lost? Or, Hadrian gulped fearfully, What if she had abandoned him, just like his father? A hand on his shoulder disturbed him from his thoughts.<p>

"Hey" Pearl said softly, "Everything is going to be alright. She only went to Jubilife City to buy something. She will be here soon."

Hadrian nodded but didn't say anything.

After the sun had set, Hadrian was ready to cry. His mother still hadn't come back. He wanted to be home with his mom. With a tear sliding down his cheek, Hadrian made his way to the door before Pearl could stop him. After opening the door, just as he was about to take off to his house, he bumped into someone. Looking at the persons face, Harry exclaimed "Mommy!" as he hugged the figure tight.

"Whoa!" Johanna said as she hugged her son, "Hello to you too"

Pearl must have heard Hadrian because she made her way towards the door and saw Johanna.

"Johanna! Did you find what you were looking for?" Pearl asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late. I would have gotten here sooner but I got something extra" Johanna said as she smoother Harry's unruly hair.

"Mommy" Hadrian murmured from her apron, "Can we go home now?"

"Huh?" Johanna said confused at his behavior, "Sure. It's dinner time anyways."

She turned to Pearl and said "Thank you for looking after him."

Pearl smiled. "Anytime. After all, you would do the same for me."

Johanna nodded while smiling. "See you tomorrow"

With that Johanna led Hadrian towards their house. With each step, Johanna grew more worried. Hadrian barely talked. Which was unusual for him. Usually Hadrian would be talking about whatever he did throughout the day, what Pokémon he saw or what games he played with Barry. But today he seemed meek, scared. Johanna wondered what happened.

When they got to their house, Johanna opened the door and led Hadrian inside. After they where inside, Johanna quickly went towards the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Hadrian only sat on a chair near the kitchen, not taking his eyes of his mom.

After dinner was ready and served, Johanna couldn't help but be concerned.

"What is the matter honey?" Johanna said as she sat on her chair in the dinner table.

"Nothing" Hadrian murmured as he ate.

"Harry, you've been down since I came back" Johanna said "What happened?"

Hadrian sighed and looked at her right in the eye. "You love me, right?"

Johanna was taken aback by the question. Why would he ask that? Of course she loved him! She would gladly give her life if it meant Harry got to live.

"Of course I love you" Johanna said as she got out of her seat and kneeled beside him. "Why would you ask that?"

Hadrian just shrugged. Johanna sighed. Why would he ask that? What had have happened for him to ask that? Johanna began to think until understanding flooded her eyes.

"Harry, I would never abandon you!" Johanna said as she gently grabbed his shoulders. Hadrian slowly looked into her eyes and her heart almost broke. His green eyes were overflowing with tears. Johanna quickly grabbed him for a hug.

"Harry, I love you and I will never abandon you!" Johanna said as she hugged Harry.

After Hadrian stopped crying, he said into her apron "I love you mommy."

Johanna smiled. "I love you too Harry. So much. Never doubt it"

"Now, how about we return to dinner?" Johanna said as she wiped Hadrian's face of tears, "Afterwards I'll tell you why I when to Jubilife City, okay?"

Hadrian nodded and sat down on his chair. After dinner was done and over with Hadrian and Johanna sat on a sofa in the living room. Johanna had a shopping bag on lap.

"Now, I went to Jubilife to get something you need" She said, gaining Hadrian's total attention.

"What did you buy?" Hadrian asked as he tried looking at what was inside the bag.

Johanna chuckled. She grabbed the book inside and showed it to Hadrian.

Hadrian's face brighten a little at the sight of the book. "A book? What's it about?"

She chucked again as Hadrian eagerly took the book from her hands. He would always get excited at the sight of books. She guessed it was his curiosity and intelligence at play. For a six year old he was abnormaly smart. The thought cause Johanna to frown sadly. While his intelligence might be a good thing, it also had its bad side. Because of it Harry didn't have many friends, only Barry. Then there where his emotions. Johanna always thought Harry felt too much. If he was sad, he'd look heart broken. If he was angry, he'd look enraged. It was as if his emotions where controlling him. Johanna shook her head and looked at Harry's widely smiling face.

"A Beginners Guide to ESP?" Hadrian asked as he looked at the cover, "Isn't this for Pokemon?"

Johanna nodded. "Yes. But it can be used by people too"

"Why did you buy it?" Hadrian asked though he had an idea. With the book and the memory of all the weird things that happened around him, he had a clear picture of why.

"Because Pearl and I believe you are Psychic" Johanna said.

Hadrian nodded. "I had thought so too but I didn't know how to confirm it"

Johanna chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I figured you would."

"That book is for you to learn how to control your powers" She said as she looked through her apron pockets for something, "I want you to read it cover to cover before you attempt to use your psychic abilities"

"Now, where is it?" She said as she looked through her pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Hadrian asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Aha!" Johanna exclaimed when she found it. Taking the item out of her pocket, she showed it to Hadrian. It was a pokeball. Hadrian gasped loudly and stared at his mother.

"After I bought the book, I came upon a Pokemon I thought would be able to help you with your psychic abilities"

Hadrian took the pokeball from his mothers hand and said "What Pokemon is it?"

Johanna chuckled and took back the pokeball. "You will have to find out after you have taken a bath"

Hadrian pouted but took the hint. He quickly went upstairs and took a bath. Never in his life had Harry finished his bath so fast. Not even three minutes after getting in the tub, Harry had already scrubbed everything clean. Hadrian dried, dressed himself in a pair of Piplup pj's and brushed his teeth before bolting down the stairs.

"I finished!" Hadrian said as he ran towards Johanna.

Johanna chuckled and handed him the pokeball.

"Now" She said as she headed towards the bathroom, "Head to bed. I'll be there in a moment"

Hadrian nodded and made his way to his bedroom. After he got in, Hadrian closed the door and stared at the pokeball. He took a deep breath before throwing the pokeball in the air. It opened and shot out a beam of red light. When the red light took form and vanished, in its place stood a bipedal Pokémon with a white body. Its body and legs resembled an oversized dress. Its green hair, which covers most of its face, resembled a bowl cut. Its hair was split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

"Ralts!" She said as the Pokemon looked at Hadrian. She smiled before teleporting on top of his head. Hadrian giggled as he gently grabbed Ralts from his head and placed her on his bed.

Hadrian smiled widely. "Hi Ralts! My name's Hadrian but my friends call me Harry. I hope we can be the best of friends"

Ralts exclaimed happily before she yawned.

"You tired too?" Hadrian asked as he yawned as well. He climbed onto bed and pulled the sheets onto himself.

Ralts looked at him before climbing on top of his pillow. Hadrian chuckled. "Lets go to sleep"

It wasn't long before Hadrian had fallen asleep. Only waking up slightly to feel his mothers good night kiss on the forehead and hear her soft "Sweet dreams Harry"

* * *

><p>Inside his mind, something broke. His memories from his past life were finally free. His brain had finally mature enough to contained the memories. It took the whole night for the two sets of memories to merge together.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was out and the Starly where chirping. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. After rubbing his eyes, Harry looked at the room and then at his hands. He jumped out of the bed and looked in the mirror in his room.<p>

"What the bloody hell?!"


	5. The Start Of Something New

Three years had passed and Harry could not be any happier. Ever since his memories were unlocked, he had lived his life to the fullest. At first he had been confused. Everything was so different. There weren't that many cars around, no magic users or anything from his old world. This new world was friendly and 'green'. Harry had a big problem with the language at first. He had never learned Japanese in his old world. Though, after the complete memory merge, Harry had no more problems. He was really confused about his apparent rebirth. Though he was happy it happened. He finally had all the things he had wanted in his old life. A mom, a real friend, people who loved him for being himself.

What really fascinated Harry about his new world were the creatures. Pokémon, His memories had supplied. They came in every shape and form. All of them where powerful in their own right. The second he had seen Ralts sleeping on his pillow, Harry had wanted to know everything there was to know about them.

That was another thing. Harry now had photographic memory, something that Occlumency could not give. He could read a book faster than Hermione. His emotion, which used to control him in his past life, were now his to control. His memories of his years as Harry Potter gave him no pain, no sorrow. It was strange. It was as if something had blurred his emotions of his past life. Only one thing remained of his past memories. His love and adoration for his grandson Ash. He also had a new type of energy, 'Aura' Harry later learned, and psychic powers. Though, what really made Harry literally bounce throughout the house, was his magic. He still had it. Harry had been sure that, with his death, his magic would have returned to where it came from. He was thankful it hadn't.

In those three years, Harry read every book on Pokémon he could grab his hands on. For Johanna, that hadn't been much of a surprise. Since little, Harry had always been a bookworm. What really surprised her was when Harry asked her to teach him everything she knew on Pokémon. Though with the surprise came joy. Even though Harry loved Pokémon and could be seen playing with the local Pokémon, he had never showed interest in being a trainer. Of course, after Harry asked, Johanna agreed.

She taught him everything she knew. From Pokémon care to Pokémon battles, both normal and contest battles. She even showed him her Pokémon food, poffin, poke block and poke puff recipes.

It didn't stop there though. While he may have magic, it didn't mean he knew how to control it yet. Somehow, his fine control had broken. Harry now had to start all over to be able to do the things he had once been able to do effortlessly. He also had to practice with his Aura and Psychic abilities.

His psychic abilities were mastered before he turned nine. His magic still needed some practice before it was top-notch like before. His Aura though, that was another story. While he could train his psychic abilities with the help of Ralts and the book, he could not train with Aura much without an Aura Guardian helping him. The only things he learned where from the internet and that wasn't much. At least, Harry didn't think it was much. He could mold an Aura Sphere, Create a shield, 'read' the minds and actions of other people with his Aura Vision, use Heal Pulse and sense the Auras of both people and Pokemon. In Harry's opinion, it wasn't much.

He could not train Ralts yet. Not without his trainer licence. For the time being, Ralts was just his companion and friend.

* * *

><p>It was just after lunch. The newly turned ten-year old could be seen watching TV while seating on his bed, his Ralts however had decided to take a nap beneath the covers.<p>

"'Pokemon are by our side, always. I hope you understand the meaning of those words'. That was the comment left by Professor Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region." The man in the TV said. "That concludes our special program, 'Let's ask Professor Rowan!'"

Harry turned off the TV and stood up. Finally, after three years, Professor Rowan returned to Sinnoh. Oh, Harry couldn't wait to tell Barry.

Just as his name crossed Harry's mind, Barry burst through the door.

"There you are!" Barry said as he ran towards him. "Hey Harry, did you see the TV?"

"Yeah" Harry answered, "I was about to go look for you"

"I can't believe Professor Rowan finally returned!" Barry exclaimed, "He studies Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah" Harry said.

"So he has a lot of Pokémon, right?"

"Yes"

"So, If we asked him, I bet he'd give us a Pokémon!" Barry exclaimed. Ralts shifted at slightly in the bed at the loud voice.

"Barry, why would he just give us some Pokemon?" Harry asked.

Barry suddenly got distracted as he sat on Harry's desk chair and looked at the laptop. "Hey, is this the new PC?"

Harry sighed fondly. Barry almost always got distracted. "Barry, focus!"

"What? Oh, right! Where was I?" Barry asked himself as he stood up from the chair, "Oh, right, right! We are going to go see Professor Rowan and get some Pokémon!"

"I'll be waiting outside" Barry said as he ran towards the door, "Okay, Harry? If your late, I'm fining you ten thousand Poke dollars!"

Harry sighed as Barry left. One thing that Harry found annoying about Barry was his obsession with fining people. Thankfully, because of his hyper nature, he didn't actually stay in one place long enough to actually back up the threat.

Harry quickly changed from his indoor clothes to some more appropriate clothes. His traveling clothes consisted of a red beret with a blue pokeball design, red shirt, a blue and dark blue jacket, a white scarf, black jeans and blue and white sneakers. With his white bag on his back, Harry turned to leave.

Giving Ralts one last look, Harry lest the room and went downstairs.

His mom was sitting in the sofa while watching some TV. When she heard him walking down the stairs, she turned to his direction.

"Harry!" She said, "Barry already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!" With that, she turned to the TV again.

Harry nodded and left through the front door. He had considered going to Barry's house until he saw a speck of blond hair in the distance, just at the border of Twinleaf Town. Harry ran till he was right next to Barry.

"What took you so long?!" Barry said as he started walking towards Route 201. "You were so slow that I managed to get my bag and still make it here before you!"

Harry sighed. "I had to get changed, remember? I don't really think Professor Rowan would take me seriously while I'm in my pj's"

Barry nodded. "All right! Let's get to Professor Rowan's Lab!"

"Barry, Stop!" Harry said when Barry was about to run through a patch of tall grass.

"What? What?" Barry said as he looked around for anything.

"I don't think its a good idea to go into the tall grass. We might get attacked by wild Pokémon" Harry reasoned. He might be able to use his psychic and aura abilities to go into tall grass alone but the thought of what his mother would do to him when she found out made Harry stop in his tracks. Harry shivered.

Barry chuckled. "Ah, you worry too much. Look, if we run quickly through the tall grass, we will make it before any wild Pokémon gets the chance to attack."

"I don't know..." Harry said nervously, the thought of what his mother might do making him nervous. Johanna might be kind to just about everyone but nobody had seen her when she turned full-blown worried or angry. She might as well resemble a Gyarados.

"Come on! Just stick with me!" He said as he prepared to run through the tall grass, "Here goes!"

Before he could even run, somebody stopped him.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled. They turned around. The person who yelled was walking towards them. When he was close enough, Harry could see who he was. He had white hair and a mustache. It was Professor Rowan. Harry stared in aw. Here he was, the Pokémon Professor of the Sinnoh region.

"You two don't seem to have any Pokémon between you two?" Professor Rowan asked after he caught up with them. Harry and Barry shook their heads. "Then what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?!"

Barry turned to Harry and whispered to him, "Hey, Harry. This old guy...It's Professor Rowan isn't it? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know" Harry whispered back.

Harry could see the professor muttering to himself. He didn't hear much but he could make out "Wanted" "Tall Grass" "Pokémon". The Professor turned to them and said "You two. You truly love Pokémon, don't you?"

"Of course!" Harry said almost immediately.

"Me, too!" Barry said, "I love Pokémon too!"

"I will ask you once again" Rowan repeated, "You two. You truly love Pokémon, do you?"

"Yes!" Barry exclaimed, "You can ask a hundred times and the answer won't change"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Professor Rowan sighed. "...A pair of reckless kids who foolishly try to enter tall grass without Pokémon of their own...? It worries me what people like that would do with Pokémon."

Barry tried to respond to that. "...Uh...Well, I, uh..."

"Look" Barry finally said, "Fine, don't give me a Pokémon. But my friend is the kindest person I know. If anyone deserved a Pokémon, its him"

Harry was surprised at that. So was the Professor. "Maybe I misjudged you after all, young man. If you are willing to give up a chance at being a Pokémon Trainer for your friend here..."

The Professor shook his head. "I will entrust you two with Pokémon!"

"I apologize for putting you through that exercise" He said, "However, you must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again."

'That's a promise I wont able to keep' Harry thought.

"Now, then..." Rowan said as he looked around, "Hm? Now, where..."

Harry was about to say something but stopped when a girl walked towards them with a brown briefcase. When she was close enough, Harry's eyes widened. With the blue hair and eyes, she could have passed as his sister.

"Professor Rowan" The blue haired girl said as she put down the briefcase, "You left your briefcase at the lake!"

"Oh?" She said, "Is something wrong here?"

"Ah! There it is! Dawn, nice work" Rowan said, "What I was about to do was to entrust these two with their own Pokémon."

Dawn looked at the Professor like he was crazy. "Pardon? These Pokémon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?"

"Hm! We exist side by side with Pokémon" Rowan said, "There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here."

"Of course Professor" Dawn nodded dejectedly.

"Good. Now, open the 'case" The Professor said.

Dawn opened the briefcase to reveal three pokeball's. She grabbed each one and opened them. The first was a small orange monkey with a small tuff of hair curling down its face and a small tail made of fire. The second one was a small blue penguin with a small yellow beak. The third one was a small green turtle looking Pokémon with a leaf on his head and a brown shell on his back.

"This Pokémon" The Professor said as he gestured at the monkey, "Is Chimchar. He is a rather energetic little fire type. This one" he pointed at the blue penguin, "Is Piplup. She's stubborn and proud, but once you manage to gain her respect she will defend you till the end. And this one" he pointed to the green turtle, "Is Turtwig. He's playful but a strong fighter."

"Harry, you choose first" Barry said as he examined the three Pokémon before them.

Harry was surprised by that. He would have guessed that Barry would have wanted to choose first.

Harry stepped forward and examined the Pokémon. After a few minutes of looking at them, Harry decided. He picked up the blue penguin and its pokeball.

"Have you made your decision?" The Professor asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I pick Piplup"

Piplup adopted a smug look while the other two looked dejected.

"Good choice" Barry said as he examined the other two Pokémon. After a few minutes, Barry decided. He picked up the green turtle and its pokeball.

"I choose Turtwig!" Barry said.

"Splendid! Now, listen here" Rowan said as he closed the briefcase and returned Chimchar to his pokeball, "The Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. Now, I'll be in my lab in Sandgem Town. I would appreciate it if you paid me a visit tomorrow. Now, I must be on my way."

The professor then walked towards Rout 201.

"Professor!" Dawn yelled as she ran towards him, "Wait for me, please!"

After they couldn't be seen anymore, Barry turned to Harry. "How do you like that? Professor Rowan's really nice. On TV he seemed so stern and scary."

Barry suddenly started bouncing in his place. "Hehe, Harry! We've both got Pokémon now. There's only one thing to do, right? Are you up for this?"

"Always" Harry said as Piplup hopped to the ground.

"I've always wanted to say this..." Barry said excitedly, "The time has finally come! Harry, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Accepted" Harry said as they made space between them.

"Lets go!" Barry exclaimed, "Turtwig, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Harry said.

Turtwig ran fast towards Piplup, his head poised to tackle his opponent. Fortunately, Piplup managed to dodge at the last moment.

"Use Tackle again Turtwig!" Barry yelled.

"Dodge it and use Growl!" Harry commanded.

Turtwig ran towards Piplup at fast speed. Piplup jumped to the side just as Turtwig was about to hit and growled endearingly, lowering Turtwig's attack.

"Us Tackle till you hit Piplup!" Barry yelled.

Turtwig started to run towards Piplup to tackle.

"Move to the side and use Pound full power on his head!" Harry cried.

Piplup moved and hit Turtwig in the head with her glowing flipper. Turtwig crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"All right!" Harry said as he hugged Piplup. "We won!"

Barry looked at Turtwig in shock. "How did you-"

"A hard enough blow to the head is just enough to knock a Pokémon out" Harry informed him, "It sends vibrations through the body, causing damage everywhere."

"Oh" Barry said. He sighed as he grabbed his pokeball. "Still, you rocked Turtwig. Return"

Barry turned to Harry after returning Turtwig. "Good battle, Harry"

"Yeah" Harry said as he looked at the sky. It was late. "We should be getting home"

"Oh, we better tell our parents what happened" Barry said as he walked in the direction of his house.

Harry felt nervous.

"Yeah" he said as he returned Piplup into her pokeball.

* * *

><p>"You tried to go into the tall grass!" Johanna yelled, "It would have been fine if you had brought Ralts with you but you didn't! What were you thinking?! A wild Pokémon could have attacked you!"<p>

Harry cringed. "I could have fended them off with psychic"

"Still, next time take Ralts with you" Johanna finished.

Harry sighed. "But it worked out in the end" He said as he pulled out Piplup's pokeball and released her.

"Piplup!" She said as she looked around.

"Aw, she's so cute" Johanna said as she examined her.

Piplup puffed her chest, preening at the compliment.

"Well, if Professor Rowan gave you a Pokémon, you should go to his lab tomorrow and thank him" Johanna said as she washed the rest of the dirty dished from dinner, "And this time, take Ralts with you. She was worried when she didn't see you after waking up"

"Okay" Harry said as he lifted Piplup off the floor and held her in his arms. "Where is Ralts anyway?"

"She's sleeping." Johanna responded.

Harry yawned and headed towards his room. "Might as well follow her footsteps. Good Night, Mom!"

"Night Honey!"

Harry made his way to his bed room and changed into his pajamas. While changing, Piplup had made herself comfortable in his bed alongside Ralts. Harry silently got into his bed.

"Good Night Piplup" He said as he closed his eyes.

His only response was a really tired "plup".

* * *

><p><strong>AN The story is turning a little confusing so i'm going to explain some details. In my story, the Pokemon universe has six dimensions. Dialga's, Palkia's, Giratina's, Arceus's, the Anime World and the Game World.**

**When Arceus said "I had the baby be born in _that_ dimension" He meant the Game World. The world where, instead if Ash, there is Red. This is so that the Legendaries can see if Harry is up to the task of saving the world without them telling him to do it.**

**When Harry was reincarnated, Ash was only three months old. Harry will be almost two year older than Ash. Only when a year and nine months passed after Harry became a trainer will he go into the Anime World.**

**The story has begun like the game but it will progress differently than the game itself. Though it will still have all the mayor keypoints to the story.**

**Also, if you want Harry to have a specific Pokemon, tell me and I might bring it into the story line. It ca be either a normal, a shiny or a Legendary.**

**Leave a Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Start Of A Journey

Just before dawn the next morning, Harry was already up and about. He had already made breakfast, cleaned his clothes, made some Pokémon food, prepared a batch of poffins and was just about to bake a batch of Poke Puffs. Just as Harry setting up the table, Johanna walked into the kitchen with her nose in the air.

"What is that smell?" Johanna asked as she sniffed the air.

Harry chuckled. "Breakfast. Sit down and eat while I get Piplup and Ralts. It's strange they haven't come down yet"

Johanna didn't seem to hear him though. She quickly sat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

Harry shook his head and walked upstairs to his room. After opening the door, Harry chuckled. Ralts and Piplup were curled around each other as if seeking warmth. He went towards the bed and gently shook them awake. It took some time before they reluctantly opened their eye.

"lup?" Piplup said as she rubbed her eyes. Ralts didn't say anything, only looking at Harry as if he wasn't really there.

"Time to wake up" He said to them softly, "Breakfast is ready."

At the mention of food, Ralts eyes opened wide before Teleporting out of the room. Harry shook his head. Just mention food and Ralts takes off faster than a rocket. Piplup still looked sleepy though. Harry picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Come on" He said as he walked out of the room, "lets get you some breakfast."

Thirty minutes later, the food was gone and the Poke Puffs were ready. Harry was just cleaning up when Johanna turned to him.

"Why where you up so early?" She asked curiously. Normally, Harry didn't wake up till nine.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" She asked in concern.

"Not really" He said as he finished drying the dishes, "kind of the opposite, actually."

Johanna turned to stare at him in surprise. "You know, its perfectly normal to have those kinds of dreams. All boys your age-"

"Mom!" Harry said red faced, "Not those kind of dreams!"

"Oh" She said.

"I couldn't sleep because I was excited" Harry said after getting control of his blush. Even with his almost impeccable control over his emotions, he still got easily embarrassed. "I mean, Professor Rowan just got back. He even gave me a Pokemon. Today, after visiting his lab, I'm starting my Journey as a Pokemon Trainer."

"So soon?" Johanna asked a little sad. It had been Harry's dream to be a trainer since seven years old and Johanna understood that. She even encouraged it by teaching him all she knew. But to see him actually go out into the wilderness to start his own Journey, it made Johanna sad. He grew up so fast, literally. It seemed like only yesterday that Harry needed her help to reach the top cupboards. Johanna sighed.

"Yes" Harry said, "I just have this feeling that I have to start today."

"If you're sure-" She started

"I am!" Harry interrupted.

"Then who am I to stop you?" Johanna finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the afternoon, Harry charmed his bag to be bottomless and places everything he might need inside. His new PC and transporter, Pokémon food, Poffin case, Poke Block case, Berry Blender, A basket for the Poke Puffs (Charmed with a stasis spell so they wouldn't turn bad), Potions, clothes, a sleeping bag, food and some other stuff.<p>

Harry took a shower and dressed. He grabbed his white bag and left towards the living room. In the couch, Piplup could be seen bouncing on the cushion while Ralts watched her with amusement. Well, what Harry thought was amusement.

"Come on, guys!" Harry said as he walked into the living room. Both Pokémon glared at him. Harry backed up a little.

"Sorry. Gals" Harry corrected. Both Pokémon nodded. "It's time to leave."

They both ran towards their trainer and Harry returned Piplup.

Ralts looked at Harry confused.

"Ralts?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

Harry chuckled, grabbed Ralts and placed her on his head. "You're my best friend. I want you to stay outside while on my Journey"

Ralts seemed happy by the declaration. Harry chuckled again. He walked towards the front door and, as he was about to leave through, Johanna came running towards Harry.

"Harry!" She said as she stopped right in front of him. "Barry just called Pearl to tell her that he is in Sandgem Town and that he will be starting his Journey. She asked me if you could give this to him for her". Johanna showed Harry the brown package. "Can you?"

"Sure Mom" Harry said as he took the package and stored it in his bag, "With the way Barry is, its impossible not to run into him"

"Be safe, Okay?" Johanna said as she hugged Harry for what seemed the last time, "Remember to change your underwear, alright?"

"Mom!" Harry choked, "I know! You don't have to remind me!"

Johanna chuckled as she kissed him on his forehead and let him go. "Call me every time you get to a Pokemon Center, okay?"

Harry only nodded and ran outside, Ralts holding on to his beret for her life.

* * *

><p>Harry walked through Route 201. He had Ralts and Piplup battle some wild Pokemon to gain some experience. He was a little disappointed that all the Pokemon there were really weak. Also, some weird guy that worked in the Sandgem Town Pokemart appeared out of nowhere and gave him a Potion. Weirdo.<p>

Harry sighed as Piplup battled another Bidoof. "Use Pound in the head, full power"

Piplup raised her flipper like arms and ran towards Bidoof. Said Pokémon charged with a Tackle attack. Piplup dodged the attack and smacked her flipper on his head. Bidoof fell unconscious.

Harry smiled weekly. "Great job Piplup"

Piplup puffed out her chest. Harry picked her up and held her in his arms. "Come on. Sandgem Town has to be just around the corner"

Just a few minutes latter, they arrived at the edge of Sandgem Town. It wasn't that big of a Town so Harry could see almost all of it from just the edge. Harry tried to look for the lab but he didn't know where it was. Harry sighed.

He grabbed a random stick from the floor and held it in his hand. "Point Me, Professor Rowan's Laboratory"

The stick rotated in his hand until it pointed in a direction. Harry quickly made his way towards were the stick was pointing. It led towards a building with a blue roof. There was a person just in front of the building.

"Dawn?" Harry said as he chucked the stick to the side while still holding Piplup in his arms.

"Oh, Harry!" Dawn said, "There you are! Come with me, the Professor has been waiting for you"

Harry nodded and walked up to the door only to step back when he saw it open from the other side.

"Huh? Oh Hey Harry!" Barry said.

"Barry? I thought you had left already" Harry said.

"I did, but first I came here to thank the Professor for giving me Turtwig. Oh, Check out what he gave me!" Barry pulled out a small red device in the form of a rectangle. Harry almost gasped, A Pokedex. Harry had read about them. They were basically an electronic encyclopedia for Pokémon. In its database, it held the information on all the recorded Pokémon. Harry wanted one.

"Congratulation on getting a Pokedex Barry" Harry said with a hint of jealousy.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm going to start collecting Pokémon right now!" He said before he ran off.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as he watched Barry ran out of town, "I didn't give you your package"

"Wow" Dawn said bewildered, "He sure must be in a hurry"

"Nah" Harry sighed as he entered the lab. "He's always like that"

They entered the lab and Dawn ushered Harry towards Professor Rowan. He seemed to be studying some files on his desk. When they approached, he looked up and put down the files.

"Ah, wonderful. I'm glad you're here Harry. I just finished talking with your friend" He said as he approached the duo.

Harry turned to him. "Yes. He said you gave him a Pokedex"

"Of course. A Journey is not the same without one" The Professor explained. He must've seen something on Harry's face because he suddenly said "Would you like one?"

"Yes!" Harry nearly shouted but then tried to look calm. "I mean, you don't have to"

"I insist!" The professor chuckled as he grabbed the device from his desk and gave it to the blue haired boy. "With this, when you scan a Pokémon, it will automatically send the data to the lab. So you could say you're doing me favor"

Harry took the Pokedex with one hand and placed it in his pocket. After talking some more, Harry left the lab and went to the Pokémon Center. After getting his Pokémon healed, Harry headed towards Route 202. There, just outside of town, was Dawn.

"Finally you showed up" She said as she approached Harry. "I've been waiting here for hours!"

Harry blinked. "But I only left the lab half an hour ago"

Dawn seemed to ignore that comment. "I forgot to teach you how to catch a Pokémon"

"I already know how" He said. "My mom taught me when I was little"

"So I've waited here for nothing?" Dawn moaned. She sighed.

"At least now I can give you these" She sighed as she handed Harry five pokeballs. Harry took them and stored them in his bag. Dawn left after that with her head down.

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown and Harry still hadn't made it to Jubilife City. On his way there he had battled some Trainers. They actually proved to be a challenge, much to Harry's enjoyment. He still beat them but they at least went down with a fight. He had wanted to catch some Pokémon but the only ones he saw where Bidoof. Harry sighed.<p>

"At this rate I'm never gonna catch another Pokémon" Harry sighed.

They walked for another minute before Piplup and Ralts turned towards a bunch of trees.

"Pip?" Piplup said as she and Ralts ran towards the sound they heard.

"Huh? Where are you going?!" Harry said as he followed them. They ran past a bunch of trees until came upon a clearing. In it, two Pokémon where fighting for a berry.

One was a bird Pokémon with grayish-brown feathers while the other one was a gold and black lion cub like Pokémon. They seem to have fought for a while now because they were covered in scratches and bruises.

Harry took out his Pokedex.

**Starly, the Starling Pokémon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**

**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. This Pokemon is a shiny Pokemon. **

Harry was dancing in glee in the inside. Just his luck. His first day as official trainer and he finds himself a shiny Pokemon. Now all that was left to do is catch it. He took out two pokeballs and tensed at the ready.

"Ralts, use confusion!" He ordered.

"Ralts!" She said. Her eyes glowed blue as she used confusion on the duo. Starly and Shinx both cried out in pain. They seemed pretty beat up to Harry so he threw the pokeballs at them. They were sucked inside and they started shaking.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Ding!

"Alright!" Harry laughed as he picked up the pokeballs. He took out the Pokedex again and scanned the pokeballs.

**This Starly is male. It has the Ability Keen Eye. It knows the moves: Growl, Tackle, Quick Attack and Wing Attack.**

**This Shinx is male. It has the Ability Intimidate. It knows the moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge, Baby Doll Eyes and Spark.**

"Awesome!" Harry said excitedly, "These guys sure are strong. I doubt if they haven't been fighting against each other, we wouldn't have been able to catch them"

Harry looked at the sky. The sun was setting.

"Come on!" Harry said to his Pokémon, "If we run we might make it to Jubilife City by nightfall"

"Ralts!"

"Piplup!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you have it. Chapter 6. I was originally going to keep writing till Harry made it to Jubilife City but I have been really busy with school work and I don't know when I'll be able to post this if I tried to continue writing. **

**Harry finally starts his Journey and catches some Pokémon. Next Chapter will be in Jubilife and Orburg City. I really want to speed this a lot to make it to the Anime. Should I skip this and go straight to the Anime? I don't know.**

**Review Please ans tell me what you think.**


	7. Thy Journey End and New World Merge

It didn't take more than an hour before Harry arrived at Jubilife City. Just as he had said, they had made it before sundown. Harry was looking for the Pokémon Center when he heard a commotion. Some streets ahead of him was a huge crowd of people. Even from where he was, Harry could hear what the man in front of the crowd was saying.

"Because of our great success with our Poketch's, we will be having a promotional campaign" The overweight man said, "All you have to do is find three clowns in Jubilife City and answer some questions. If answered correctly, they will give you a coupon. When you have all three coupons, bring them here and I will give you a Poketch with all of its apps, for free!"

That got a lot of attention if the sudden mass of talking in the crowd was any indication. Free Poketch, huh? Harry had wanted one since he was a kid but, not only were they expensive, they were only for trainers. 'Well', Harry perked up, 'I'm a trainer now'. 'Might as well save me the money' Harry thought.

The clowns were rather easy to find even in a city as big as Jubilife. They clowns were dressed in bright yellow so they were really easy to spot. The questions were even easier.

"Can a Pokémon hold an Item?"

"Does a Pokémon grow by defeating others and gaining experience?"

"Just like Pokémon types, the moves of Pokémon also have types?"

Just because they were easy doesn't mean somebody didn't get them wrong. A little boy, no more than six years old, had talked to a clown and answered the question only to be told it was the wrong one. Boy did that boy have a set of lungs in him.

Harry got all the question right. Ten minutes later, Harry was the proud owner of a blue Poketch. Harry grinned. His eyes strayed towards a figure hiding, or trying to hide, behind a lamp-post. He quickly sprung across the street and tried to hide behind another lamp-post. 'How odd' Harry though as he walked towards him.

"Excuse me? Sir-"

"What! How did you know?" The man asked, "How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!"

"Huh? The what? I was just going to ask you if you were alright" Harry said while thinking it would have been better to just walk away instead of talking to the man.

The man shook his head and chuckled. "You may claim that, but I know better than to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary."

'Egoistic much' Harry thought as he slightly moves backwards to escape if he needed to.

"That is why you spoke to me, is it not?" The man said he moved forward, "Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name... Ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, "Don't be a thief!" familiar to you?"

'Not really' Harry thought, 'Back home, if I wanted, I could just entered someones home and take something and nobody would say anything.' For the sake of the man, Harry nodded.

"Yes" Looker said, "That is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are those that do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others."

Harry's eyes hardened slightly. He knew what the man was speaking about. It had been all over the news. A group of people calling themselves Team Galactic where stealing Pokémon from people. Just last week, It had been reported that Team Galactic had stolen a Top Coordinators Glameow. He could still see her stricken face as she was interviewed. Not only them though. In other regions there were people like that too. Team Rocket and Team Plasma came quickly to Harry's mind. While Team Rocket and Team Plasma might have been disbanded by two ten-year old's three years ago, Team Plasma was confirmed to be operating again in Unova.

"I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are a Trainer, yes? Perhaps you can make use of this?" He gave Harry a device. It was flat with a touch screen and and camera lens on the back.

"That is a Vs. Recorder" Looker said as Harry examined the device while still slowly backing away, "It is a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained it because it is quite popular theses days. But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you."

Harry placed the Vs. Recorder in his bag and turned to see Looker looking at around suspiciously. Looker then turned to Harry. "Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you do not talk to me, for I am on duty... Actually , yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happening!" With that said, Looker pointed at something behind Harry. "Look at that!"

Harry turned around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he turned around again, he saw Looker running away from him. 'What a strange man' Harry thought. He shook his head. 'Now, where is the Pokémon Center?'

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Into The Journey<strong>

Two weeks had passed and Harry could not be any happier with the progress he was making. In those two weeks, Harry battles with Barry twice and won both times, Challenged the Oreburgh City Gym ad won the Coal Badge. Better yet, after defeating Roark, he had given him a Skull fossil and told him where he could restore it. He did that the moment he could and now he had a Cranidos. He also defended Professor Rowan with the help of Dawn from two Team Galactic grunts.

Now that he was near Floaroma Town, Harry decided it was time to up his Pokemon's training. Even though they were making speedy progress the last two weeks, Gym Leaders were not easy to beat. Neither were the Elite Four or The Champion for that matter.

After finding the ideal place to train Harry took out the pokeball's.

"Come on out everybody!" Harry said as released all of his Pokémon from their pokeball's.

"Gather around" He said as he sat down on a rock. "Before we arrive at Floaroma Town, I want to get some training done"

"Starly" Starly perked up, "I want you to perfect Wing Attack, learn Steel Wing and increase your speed. To do all of those things at the same time, I'm going to strap some rocks on your wings and talons to strengthen your wings and to weight you down a little. After you become accustomed to the weight, I will replace them with heavier ones"

"Star!" Starly said and flew onto Harry's lap. He summoned two small rocks and two fist sized ones. Conjuring a four pieces of string, Harry tied the small ones to Starly's talons and the fist sized ones to his wings.

"I want you to fly around till you can't anymore" Harry said to Starly, "Afterwards, take a break and repeat." Starly chirped its name and flew into the air with difficulty.

"Piplup" Harry said as he turned towards the blue penguin. Piplup perked at her name. "I want you to perfect peck. The way you can do it now is passable but I want it perfected. Try and focus your energy on your beak until it enlarges, afterwards release it and repeat."

"Piplup!" She said as she started focusing her energy into her beak.

Harry turned towards Cranidos. "Today I only want you to perfect Ancient Power. It's the only move you have any difficulty right now so we will focus on that. I want you to use Ancient Power on that big boulder over there." Harry pointed to a big boulder in the clearing. "Hit it with Ancient Power till you hit it every time"

"Cranidos!" The Pokémon said as he walked towards the boulder. Harry could already see big rocks forming around his body in preparation for the move.

Harry turned to the last two. "Shinx, today we will perfect Spark. Remember to electrically charge your whole fur with electricity"

Shinx nodded and went to another part of the clearing to practice. Harry turned to Ralts and smiled. "You, little miss, are going to learn Psychic. I think it's time we were able to finally talk, no?"

"Ralts!" She said happily in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month and Two Weeks Into The Journey<strong>

Team Galactic was bothering Harry a lot these days. So much so that instead of enjoying his Journey with his Pokémon, he was worrying about what they were after. All the stuff they did made no sense.

Just after his little training stop near Floaroma Town, Harry had to step in and defeat Team Galactic just to save the father of a little girl held captive and to get Team Galactic out of Valley Windworks. What Commander Mars said bothered him a little. 'With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular'. While Valley Windworks produced energy via wind, with its location near Floaroma town and its considerable wind, It produced a large amount of energy. For what did Team Galactic need all that energy for? What did she mean by 'something quite spectacular? More importantly, who was the mastermind behind all of Team Galactic's operation? Who was Team Galactic's Leader? Then what the little girls father said came to mind. 'They were saying they had to gather Pokémon and energy no matter what. It was for creating a new universe, or so they claimed.'

Harry shook his head. So many questions and so little answers. It was time to think less on what Team Galactic was up to and more on his Training.

Just after sacking Team Galactic out of Valley Windworks, Harry managed to catch five Pokémon. A female Budew, a male Burmy, a female Combee, a male Pachirisu and a male Abra. The Abra was an accident though. While Harry was organizing his bag, one of the pokeball's rolled around until it hit a sleeping Abra. Talk about luck considering Abra's always use teleport to escape from battle.

Right outside of Eterna Forest, Harry managed to stock up on Oran and Pecha Berries. Afterwards, while in Eterna Forest, Harry led Cheryl through the forest. While in the Forest, Harry did some serious training. Piplup, Ralts, Starly, Burmy, Budew and Shinx managed to evolve while there. After leading Cheryl out of the forest and winning the Forest Badge from the Eterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia, Harry met up with Barry and saw some weird expressionless guy talking to himself near the Eterna City Statue. He reminded Harry of someone he knew when he was little, someone he knew before he had photographic memory.

Right after that, Harry managed to find Team Galactic's Warehouse in Eterna City. Frankly, it wasn't that hard to find. It was the biggest building there was in the city. Inside, he found Looker in disguise as a Team Galactic grunt, wig and all. It was a really funny sight. The inside of the building was really confusing. With all the stairs leading somewhere different, it took some time before he was able to defeat the Team Galactic Commander, Jupiter. After beating her in a Pokémon battle, she admitted a little hint of their plans. He just didn't understand what they were yet. 'Our Boss is researching the myths of ancient Pokémon. With the power of mythical Pokémon, he will become the ruler of Sinnoh...'. What did she mean? Maybe it was time that Harry read up on ancient myths.

The bicycle shop owner was so happy that he managed to get his Clefairy back that he gave Harry a free bike. Though, before Harry arrived at the bicycle shop to claim said bike, Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia appeared out of nowhere, gave him a Pokémon egg and left. Harry had been baffled. After examining the egg a little, Harry remembered a Pokémon which had the same colored pattern as the egg. Togepi, Togetic and Togekiss. He was sure which Pokémon would hatch from it.

After getting the bike, Harry remembered of a strange house out in Eterna Forest. He had wanted to check it out but Cheryl hadn't wanted to. Now that he was alone again, he could go explore it.

At night, Harry explored the Old Chateau. He would later admit it wasn't his smartest idea. The place had ghosts. Real ghosts, not ghost Pokémon. Though there was no lacking in ghost Pokémon either. In the second floor, there was a T.V that only showed static. The TV itself seemed to give out a malevolent feeling. While inspecting it, some Pokémon he had never seen before seemed to phase out of the TV and attacked him. After some time, Harry caught it and it was transported to Professor Rowan's Lab. Let him figure out what Pokémon that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Into The Journey <strong>

"It burns! My eyes!" Harry cried dramatically as he clutched at his eyes. Kirlia rolled her eyes.

'You are so dramatic' She said telepathically.

"Am not!" Harry argued as he removed his hands from his eyes. Kirlia just rolled her eyes again.

Harry looked at her with a plain expression. "Has anyone ever told you that you act like a teenager?"

She ignored him. Harry sighed. "I liked you better when you where Ralts"

After leaving Eterna City, Harry went through the Cycling Path and decided to explore the cave just beneath the Cycling Path. It was there that Harry caught his first dragon type, Gible. Afterwards, he made a detour in Oreburgh City to rest and buy some supplies before heading towards Mt. Coronet, the biggest mountain in the Sinnoh region. Harry had been inside Mt. Coronet for a long time. While looking for the exit, Harry trained all of his Pokémon during the whole time he was there.

"Come on" Harry said, walking towards Route 208. "It's morning now, we might be able to get to Hearthome City before lunch time"

Kirlia rolled her eyes and ignored him. Harry sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Harry had known Kirlia since he was little and she never acted like this. Then again, Harry thought, she did get the harsher training. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just tired. Or, Harry thought, it could be something else. He remembered with clarity that when Pokémon got too strong, they started ignoring their trainers because they thought they would just slow them down. Harry looked at Kirlia again. Maybe it's time to show her differently.

In Route 208, Harry was able to stock up on Bluk, Razz, Nanab and Pinap Berries. Harry arrived at Hearthome City just before lunch time. Though it did take some time to look for the Pokémon Center because a Buneary bumped into him just as he was arriving in Hearthome City and its Trainer just had to make small talk.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Harry sat down on the battle field in the back of the Pokémon Center. Kirlia, Primplup, Staravia, Roselia, Combee and Cranidos all sat around him. Kirlia was ignoring him though. Harry sighed.<p>

"All right, I did some research and the Gym Leader Of Hearthome City uses Ghost type Pokémon" Harry said as he took out the Togepi egg out of its incubator. "Ghost types are supper tricky to beat so we are going to train for a week before we challenge the Gym Leader"

Harry quickly went on his way and showed them what he wanted them to train on. After that, he took a hold of the Togepi egg and started polishing it gently till it shined. He had read that if you did that every day and gave it enough sunlight, it would hatch faster. He did something different though. While polishing it, he gently guided his Aura and magic into the egg. He didn't know what consequences it would have but he doubted they would be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Into The Journey<strong>

In that considerable span of time, the Togepi egg hatched, He got a male Eevee from a computer technician called Bebe, won the Relic Badge, bought a Feebas and a Magikarp from a vendor, a lot of his Pokémon evolved, Battled Barry twice and won, caught a Pichu, won the Cobble badge, helped Dawn get her Pokedex back, discovered another Team Galactic Hideout, won the Fen Badge, cured the Psyduck with the secret (not so secret now) potion , and got an old charm to deliver to Cynthia's grandmother in Celestic Town. After healing his Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, Harry went towards the town square and saw a Team Galactic Grunt blocking the entrance to a cave. After beating the grunt, an old woman approached Harry.

"Oh, you were magnificent!" She said, "Aren't you quite the trainer?"

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you mam"

"And so polite too" The old woman said, "As the elder of Celestic Town, I give you my thanks"

Her eyes seem to focus on the Old Charm on his hand. "Oh? That Old Charm... May I see that dear?"

"Are you Cynthia's Grandmother?" Harry asked her.

She looked slightly surprised. "Why yes"

"Then this is yours" He said as he handed over the charm, "Cynthia entrusted it to me so I could deliver it to you"

"That Cynthia..." She chuckled fondly. She seemed to look at the charm intently. "This Old Charm is something made in Celestic Town long, long ago. It was made in honor of a mythical deity said to have created Sinnoh. These Old Charms are still discovered now and then."

She looked at Harry. "Since your in Celestic Town, why not look around inside the ruins?"

"Actually, I was hoping to see them" Harry informed her. She seemed surprised at his answer.

"Really?" She asked, "Would you like for me to show you?"

Harry nodded. "Sure"

The old woman smiled at him and turned towards the cave entrance the grunt had been blocking. "They are right through here"

They both entered the cave. Harry saw nothing but stone walls all around him. There was nothing really out of the ordinary in these 'ruins' apart from some drawings in the farthest wall. Harry curiously walked towards the drawings and examined them. He gasped aloud. These drawings were of the Legendary Lake Trio, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. They were drawn forming a triangle with a shining sphere in the middle.

The old woman stopped walking besides him. "The cave painting's seem's to be this... There exist beings. Beings so powerful, they were considered deities a the time. There were three Pokémon with Power to match either deity. The three kept balance with either being, as if they formed a pyramid. It's an ancient legend of Sinnoh that is still told in Celestic Town"

"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will" Someone said behind him. They turned around. It was the blue haired man that Harry seemed to know but didn't.

"Who might you be?" Cynthia's grandmother asked. Harry would like to know as well. He had already seen him twice now and he still didn't know the name of the expressionless man.

The man walked forward. "My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?"

The old woman was really confused. "I wouldn't know. I do know the world is in balance. I'm quite satisfied with the world the way it is. I am not interested in your question."

An expression seemed to enter the man's face before he covered it up. Harry saw it though. The man was annoyed. "... Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years."

The old woman gasped. Harry was looking at the man harshly. Who did he think he was, coming over here and declaring the destruction of what was apparently a sacred place to the people of Celestic Town. Harry winced. The sense of familiarity was stronger now and he was getting a headache.

"A new legend of a new world should take its place" Cyrus said monotonously, "Am I wrong? If you feel that way, challenge me."

"If you insist" Harry said as he took out a pokeball.

Cyrus turned to Harry. "... I know you, Trainer. I've seen you in Eterna City. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world? A the Boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways."

He took out a pokeball and threw it in the air. "Go Sneasel"

Sneasel was a bluish black bipedal weasel like pokemon with three feathers for a tail and a feather on its left ear.

Harry turned to the old woman and said "Get behind me!" The old woman did as asked without question and he turned his attention to the battle.

"Go Mothim!" Harry cried as he threw the pokeball.

Mothim was a moth like Pokémon with two pairs of tan colored wings, one larger than the other.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch" Cyrus commanded.

"Use protect!" Harry yelled.

Sneasel rushed at Mothim, his paw closed into a punch while it froze. Just as it was about to hit, a bluish force field appeared in front of Mothim, protecting it from harm.

"Now use Poison Powder!" Harry yelled.

"Dodge it" Cyrus said.

Sneasel tried to dodge but Mothim was too fast. Mothim spread poison powder on his face. Sneasel winced in pain.

"Use Ice punch while your close" Cyrus ordered.

"Venoshock!" Harry cried.

Sneasel quickly turned to punch Mothim with the Ice Punch but was drenched with a special poisonous liquid. Sneasel screamed in pain and fainted. With it being poisoned before, Venoshock made double the damage.

Cyrus showed no emotion. Simply returning Sneasel into its pokeball and throwing another one. "Go Golbat"

Golbat was a purple bat like Pokémon with a wide open mouth.

"Supersonic" Cyrus said.

"Use Safeguard!" Harry yelled.

Golbat made super sonic waves to confuse Mothim but before they hit, Mothim created a protective field around him, protecting him from any status conditions.

"Mothim, use Psychic" Harry said.

"Air Cutter" Cyrus ordered.

Before Golbat could start its attack, it was grabbed in a Psychic hold and launched against the far wall of the cave. It seemed to try and fly again only to fall onto the cave floor, unconscious.

This time, Cyrus did show an emotion. Anger. He returned Golbat and took out his last pokeball.

"Go Murkrow!" Cyrus yelled.

Murkrow was a bird with black feathers. It's crooked beak resembled a witch's nose while the three feathery tufts on its head looked like a witch's hat.

"Feint Attack!"

Harry started thinking. Not even with Protect could he evade it, the attack never missed. The only thing to do was hit it while it was close.

Murkrow flew disarmingly towards Mothim and hit him with a Sucker Punch while near.

"Poison Powder into Venoshock!" Harry yelled.

"Dodge it!" Cyrus growled.

Murkrow tried to fly away but it was too slow. Mothim managed to hit it with Poison Powder and, after it's speed slowed due to the pain of the poison, drenched it in a special poisonous liquid. Murkrow cried out in pain before landing on the floor.

Cyrus growled in agitation.

"Do you want to continue the battle or do you surrender?" Harry asked Cyrus from across the cave.

Cyrus merely returned the injured Murkrow. He looked at Harry with cold eyes. "...Remarkable." He turned to Cynthia's grandmother hiding behind Harry. "But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know. If the beings of Time and Space are brought together, they can't be stopped..." With that said, Cyrus turned and left.

After he was gone, the old woman said to Harry "Such a strange, strange man. Spouting such nonsense. The Time and Space of Sinnoh is filled with the thoughts and memories of countless people and Pokémon. This is a wonderful world. What need is there to change it?"

Harry nodded in agreement. Something was seriously bugging him though. Now he knew the man's name. But why did it bring both happiness and sadness at the same time?

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Months Into The Journey<strong>

After three months, Harry caught a wild Happiny in Hearthome City, got a an Egg that hatched into a Riolu after helping Aura Guardian Riley get rid of Team Galactic from Iron Island, found a strange stone while on Iron Island, beat Barry in a battle (like every single time), won the Mine Badge, met up with Professor Rowan who talked about Pokémon evolution with Dawn and Barry, was sent to Lake Valor to gather information on the Legendary Pokémon only to discover it had been dried up by Team Galactic in the search for the Legendary Lake Pokémon, Battled Commander Jupiter, went to Lake Verity only to find the Legendary Pokémon had been caught as well, battled Commander Mars, and was told to check on the last of the Legendary Lake Trio up at Lake Acuity near Snow Point City and some of his Pokémon evolved.

It was only after Togepi evolved that Harry discovered the effects of his Aura/Magic transfusion in Togepi while in the Egg. Togetic knew the move Aura Sphere. A move which, of the Togepi line, only Togetic should be able to learn. Second was that its non-normal type moves had magic backing them up. That baffled Harry a lot. As far as he knew, there were no born magic users in this world. Or magic using Pokémon. Harry would have to study Togetic and her development. Not that he hadn't been doing it since the beginning but now he had to be more observant. Maybe see if he could teach her some spells. If she could cast spells anyway.

Harry focused on the task at hand. He was walking 217 towards Lake Acuity after winning the Icicle Badge. It was freezing, so Harry casted warming charms on his clothing. In the time that he was walking through the snow, he had Eevee as company. Harry had Eevee train while walking with him through the snow because of the Ice Rock near Lake Acuity. He had done his research on all of Eevee's evolution's and the most that called to him were Sylveon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon and Espeon. The one Harry wanted the most was Glaceon, so he made Eevee train while they neared the Ice Rock near Lake Acuity.

Just as they arrived at the Lake, Eevee started glowing. He grew taller and changed shape a little. When the light faded away, a Glaceon stood in Eevee's place. Harry wanted to jump in joy. Then he saw Commander Jupiter putting Barry down.

"Oh? Are you finished already?" She taunted as Barry returned his Torterra. "You'r Pokémon aren't bad, but your laughably weak. You honestly thought you could save the Pokémon of the lake? And become the Pokémon Champion? Dream on, little kid."

Barry bowed his head. Commander Jupiter turned to leave only to bump onto Harry.

"Oh? Don't I know you?" She asked, "We met in Eterna City. Listen here, you little brat. Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everybody's sake. That's why you should keep out of Team Galactic's way. Don't waste your time coming to our HQ in Veilstone." With that, she turned and left. Harry turned to Barry.

"Barry?" Harry said in concern at his friends odd behavior.

"...I'm going to get stronger" Barry finally said, his old spirit reemerging. "No matter what she says" He turned and left as well.

Harry merely looked on in concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later After Leaving Lake Acuity<strong>

It took Harry two hours to get to Veilstone City and another two hours for Harry to listen to a pep talk (Courtesy of Cyrus) and defeat all members of Team Galactic inside HQ. He had just defeated Cyrus in battle.

"You know, for being Team Galactic's supposed leader, you sure are weak" Harry commented as Cyrus returned his fallen Crobat.

Cyrus gritted his teeth. "You are indeed strong, for a little brat. It matters not, however. I have everything I need from the Legendary Pokémon. Release them if you will, It matters not. I will be going to Mt. Coronet. For your sake, I do hope you don't show up" He threw a smoke ball before Harry could do anything. After the smoke cleared away, only a purple pokeball stood in Cyrus's place.

Harry picked it up and examined it. It was purple in the top and had a big M in the top part. A Master Ball. Harry stared at it in aw. It had a scratch mark in the bottom part though. Somehow, the master ball and the scratch mark seemed to remind him of something.

_"Come here little man!"_

_"No running in the house!" _

_"Aw, it has a scratch on it"_

__"I love you Daddy!"__

Harry's eyes widened. Now he knew why the man was so familiar yet he couldn't remember him. His father had left just before his second birthday. Before he had photographic memory.

His father was Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later After Leaving Team Galactic's HQ<strong>

It took five hour to fly from Veilstone City to Mt. Coronet and run through the mountain towards its peak. Harry climbed the last sets of stairs and Spear Pillar Came to view. Everything seemed to be made out of stone. The floor, the pillars, everything. Harry made his way where Cyrus could be seen only to be stopped by Team Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter. Harry was having none of it though. He used his psychic abilities to knock them unconscious before running towards Cyrus.

Before Harry could even utter a word, Cyrus spoke. "Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this" Cyrus held up a glowing red chain. "the red chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon... And this, the red chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..."

Harry stared as the glowing red chain glowed even brighter before floating around Cyrus. It let out a red pulse of energy.

"Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of Time! Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of Space and Dimensions! Come Forth!"

The place seemed to shake with all the power being unleashed. Two black orbs appeared side by side before they expanded into giant orbs of darkness. They then shrunk until there was no sign of the orb. In their places though, were the mythical Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia.

"I've waited so long for this moment" Cyrus said, "Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control. You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

Three glowing orbs of light appeared suddenly circling Spear Pillar. It was the Legendary Lake Trio, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit.

"I should have expected as much" Cyrus said, "The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. Their coming here is in vain. It takes the three of them to balance either the Pokémon of Time and Space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here"

Cyrus chuckled. "It is time. My dream will be my reality!"

Both Harry and Cyrus gasped at the enraged feeling that suddenly littered the place. "What is this?" Cyrus asked himself, "Something feels enraged."

Just then, a black portal appeared out of nowhere. A giant shadow appeared out of the portal. It was completely black with red eyes and red 'claws'. At least, Harry thought they were claws.

"Interesting" Cyrus said, "So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow"

The 'claws' then moves to form wing tips. The strange Pokémon let out a cry.

"Regardless" Cyrus said, "the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the power of Dialga and Palkia... I, Cyrus, wont have any more interfere-!" He was cut off by the strange shadow Pokémon grabbing him and taking it with him through the portal. Both Dialga and Palkia disappeared from Spear Pillar.

Where the shadow Pokémon used to be was now a portal to what Harry guessed was another dimension.

"No!" Cynthia screamed as she ran into Spear Pillar. She stopped besides him and stared in horror at the portal. All of a sudden, the pink light circling Mt. Coronet's peak floated in front of them and turned into Mesprit. She beckoned them to follow before turning into a pink light and floating into the portal.

Cynthia turned to Harry. "I am sorry I took so long. I think I finally found the answer from studying the myths. When this world was made, Dialga and Palkia appeared. Apparently, there was one more Pokémon that appeared at the same time. A Pokémon with as much power as Dialga and Palkia... But also one whose name was never to be spoken-GIRATINA!"

"It's said to lurk in another world... A world on the opposite side of ours... That is what the shadow was. It must've been GIRATINA."

The pillars in Spear Pillar were starting to get distorted. Cynthia looked at them.

"The Pillars are distorting" She said, "It's because of that portal. It's joined to the other world. If it's not closed, the distortion will spread to Sinnoh and beyond...Our world will be destroyed"

Cynthia turned to Harry with a serious expression on her face. "We have to chase Cyrus. Are you ready?"

Harry looked at the portal. After I save you, Harry thought, I want answers. Harry tuned to Cynthia and nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry turned the purple Master Ball in his hand. It was the day after the whole Spear Pillar fiasco and Harry was feeling calmer than before. He had finally gotten some answers on why his father had left. It doesn't mean he liked them. Tho think that, his father only cared for him those two years out of obligation. Harry shook his head. It doesn't matter anymore. He hadn't had a father in eight years. He could live without one. Thankfully, he had his mothers love and support. That is all he needed.<p>

Harry looked at the Master Ball. Giratina, Ruler of the Reverse World.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year And Two Months Into The Journey<strong>

"Garchomp, return" Cynthia said as she returned Garchomp into his pokeball. She sighed, then smiled at Harry brightly.

"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle" She said smiling, "You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, there is nothing you can't do."

Harry blushed heavily at the praise. Not only because he was being praised but also from whom it was coming from.

She smiled at Harry again. "Come, it's time to crown you as the new Sinnoh League Champion!"

"We will take the lift" She said as she stepped into an open elevator. Harry followed suet. In minutes, they were in a marbled hallway when Professor Rowan came walking in.

"Professor Rowan?" Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Prof. Rowan" Cynthia greeted.

"Hello Cynthia" He said then turned to Harry, "Harry, your last battle was splendid. A child I enlisted for my Pokedex project has come this far... It's only natural that I come and witness the child's crowning glory. Harry, I shouldn't call you a child anymore. You've grown into a real Champion!"

Harry said nothing, still blushing from before. 'Maybe my hormones are finally kicking in' He thought.

"Harry, step this way" Cynthia said as she walked into the room at the end of the hallway. "Professor Rowan, please join us"

All three entered the room. Cynthia and the Prof. stopped in front of what Harry thought looked like a Healing Machine.

"It's been awhile since I have been in this room" Professor Rowan commented.

"If your last time here was when I became Champion, then yes, that would be quite a long time ago" Cynthia said. She turned to Harry and smiled. "Harry, welcome to the Hall of Fame. Your name will be recorded for posterity here. What you are leaving are the memories of your adventure so far. It's time to record your names. Your's and your Pokemon's. This machine will make a permanent record of your achievement"

Harry placed the pokeballs in all the slots. In the screen in front of the machine appeared images of his Pokémon with Harry in the middle. How they got the picture, he didn't know. Harry smiled. He did it. He was finally Champion of the Sinnoh League.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year and Nine Months Into The Journey <strong>

Red eyes opened wide.

_"It is time"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you have it. The Seventh Chapter. I decided to show some events in his Journey and go straight to the Anime. In the next chapter, Harry will finally go to the other world. Note that the chapter is called 'Thy Journey End and New World _Merge_'. It has something to do with the next chapter. **

**I hope you like the little twist I gave ya. **

**Reviews please.**


End file.
